The Damn Bell
by DarkAngelBeats
Summary: Hmmm...what will Edward and Bella do when they get interrupted by the bell...


_**Note**_

_**This is my first smut that I'm posting. **_

_**So please tell me how I did!**_

* * *

****A/N: So people this is the lemon that I promised. I hope you guys like it. ****

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and characters.**

* * *

It was four pm and the sun was just rising, I sat silently in my dorm room. I was waiting for Edward, we had made plans during Science, just when things began to heat up between us the damn bell had gone.

After six minutes of waiting I slowly began to dose off, before I could conk out, the door opened there stood Edward. I looked up to see my bad ass sex god, at that moment he did look like a god...a very, very,bad ass one. Like major Rebel...

I just stared as he smiled and walked towards me. Just as words were about to form, Edward's pierced lips were on mine, I groaned and leaned in further, making our tongue rings clash. Before I could deepen the kiss he pulled away.

"I missed you Bella" he said looking into my eyes. His Irish accent made him seem even hotter.

It took me a few seconds to register what he had just said. But I have a perfectly good reason...I was still in a daze from the kiss.

"I-I missed you to" I blushed and Edward smirked.

It was always like this, I would blush he would smirk. It pissed me off a lot, but right now I don't think that even Tanya's nasally voice could make me mad.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? If you feel uncomfortable or just want to stop tell me and I'll stop"

"I'm sure, now remove the shirt and pants we don't have much time" I say with a seductive smirk while removing my own clothes.

Fuck I almost fainted when my god took off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his pecs, and hard abs.

"You're starting to drool babe" Edward said smugly as he began to take off his pants.

I inchorently mumbled as I continued to watch him. Now he just stood there in his Calvin Klein boxers.

Tbh, I was enjoying the view especially the one between his legs.

I tackled my bronze haired man to the ground. We were both a little surprised that I could. Next I attacked his mouth kissing him ferociously .

Edward was taken by surprise but then began to kiss me back. As we groped each other he unclasped my bra.

Breaking the kiss I moved from Edward's lips to his neck. I kissed and licked my way down until I reached his collar-bone. Beginning to suck on his soft flesh, I made sure to leave a hickie, marking him as mine.

Edward moaned my name, further encouraging me. I began to go lower tracing my tongue along his abdomen. I soon neared in towards his cock but stopped.

Edward POV

I was having a great time with Bella. Just as she reached my cock she stopped. Before I could ask what was wrong she spun her body around so that her ass was facing towards me. She was leaning on her elbows and knees giving me a perfect view of her pussy, almost perfect but she still had her thong on.

Bella tugged at my boxers. Once my boxers were off she gasped. I smirked as she gawked at my 9 inch cock. I was about to tell her to continue when a warm, slick cavern wrapped itself around me. Moaning I grabbed her ass.

Bella POV

I had never given head before but was determined to do my best. I leaned in closer to Edward's cock and slowly licked from the base to tip. Pre-cum began to build at the tip of his cock and he let out little moans. Feeling brave I stuck the head between my lips and tongued his slit.

Edward POV

Looking up I could see a wet spot forming in Bella's panties, clear liquid began running down her thighs. Fuck, I was so close that could smell her heady taste and feel the heat coming from her little pussy. My mouth began to water, all I had to do was stick my tongue out and I would be able to taste her.

I leaned forward and licked the wet spot on her panties. She moaned around my head sending vibrations throughout my entire body.I growled and started to lap at her little cunt.

With that one lick I was hooked to the taste. I licked my way up and down her center.

Pulling her panties to the side I push my tongue inside of her. By now she was leaking like a faucet. Lifting her up, I sat her on the edge of the bed so I could have better access to my new favorite treat.

I began to slide a finger into her and groaned at the tightness. I fingered her while at the same time swirled my tongue around her clit.

She was nearly screaming now, and only got louder when I stuck a second finger in and began to flick my tongue faster. Another minute or something and she came...hard.

Bella's POV

I clutched the bed sheets as Edward added a finger, and as soon as he added his second finger, I gasped as my juices squirted across his face and fingers.

I was gasping for air as Edward climbed onto the bed. So far I've never came this hard.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked with a look of concern.

"I'll be alright just give me a minute" I smiled, trying to reassure him.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss soon began to heat up again and we both began groping each other. Edward climbed on top of me, assaulting my mouth.

"I am ready"

Edward POV

When she said those three words, I smirked. I looked down and saw her pouting.

"Aww what's wrong babe?"

"Well Edward, I wouldn't be pouting if you would have fucked me already!"

I grinned as my tigress growled.

"Well then, you sure you can handle my thick, hard, cock pounding into you" I leaned down and whispered dirtily in her ear.

She blushed, and I smirked.

Giving in, I slowly rubbed my head against her lips to make her more wet. I slammed my hips forward, sending my cock up her tight, warm pussy. I stopped as my tip hit her cervix. I clenched my eyes shut, at the feeling, and pulled out slowly. I snapped my eyes open and was met by her alluring, molten brown eyes.

Bella POV

I only had two guys, fuck me before, and let me tell you...none of them went so far. I moaned as he slowly started to pull out.

"Ugh please Edward just fuck me already!" I growled.

He smirked and leaned down.

"You want me to fuck that little cunt? Hmmm" he sucked the tip of my ear. "Because Bella, last time I checked if you want something, you should say _please_"

I smirked and pulled his head, so he was looking at me.

"Well, Edward, if you think I'm going to _beg _you to fuck me, then you're wrong babe. Bcuz Bella fuckin Swan never begs to anyone!" I sealed my statement with a kiss.

I hear him groan and smile as he starts fucking me. Before I could retort another smart-ass reply, I gasped as I felt his finger circle around my ass.

"What's the matter Bella, cat got your tongue" he smirked plowing into me harder and faster.

"N-ngh no, n-not a cat but a very sexy beast!" I manage to retort in between my moans.

Growling he pulled out fast, and slammed back in faster.

Soon our moans filled my room. I didn't give a flying fuck if someone heard us. Right now all I cared about was Edward, and his magnificent cock.

It was only a matter of time before I could feel the familiar coil being unwrapped. Just as I was about to cum, Edward switched our position.

Now he plowed into me...doggy style. I clutched my bed sheets and wailed in ecstasy as his cock hit my g-spot, over and over again. He took a finger and placed it in my mouth, I sucked, and mimicked what he was doing to me down south. I was about to cum, when his other finger entered my ass.

My eyes shot open, and I came...hard.

Edward POV

I place my finger near Bella's mouth and groan as she starts to suck on it. I want to give Bella immense pleasure, she is different than those other girls. Through my pleasure induced haze, I remember something my friend once told me. Stimulation by ass. I smirk and lave my finger in my mouth and push it in her ass. What happened next was explosive for the both of us. She squirted and clenched around me, holding me in a vice grip,

I slammed one last time, throwing my head back I growled loudly as she milked me.

Slowing down, I rolled to the side and closed my eyes. The room was now filled with pants. I pull her back against my chest and place a kiss on her neck.

"Fuck...that was so fuckin hot" she mumbles and turns around snuggling in.

Smiling I wrap my arms around her protectively.

"Yea...it sure was."

Closing my eyes, I thank the bell that had interrupted us yesterday.

Bella's POV

I snuggled into Edward and smiled against his neck

"Thank fuckin god that the bell interrupted us yesterday" I say

I pout as I hear him chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" I look up at him with a mock frown

My frown turns into a smile as I see his smoldering green eyes filled with mirth.

"Nothing babe...nothing at all"

Smirking I go back to my original position promising to interrogate him later.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooo how was the smut *smirks* welp anywho, comment and favorite please! I promise if you guys like this I'll post more! **

**Astar out-**


End file.
